The Curse
by Hybridwolf17
Summary: Kate is about to marry Garth. Humphrey leaves the wedding before things got to ugly and so he could protect the pack but will Kate find his secret or will she get herself into a lot of trouble? Co-written with Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf.
1. Ture love will privale

In the valley both the Western and the Eastern packs surround the the ceremonial rock about to witness the marriage of Kate and Garth.

"Its better this way than with me being your mate" Humphrey said. He started to leave the wedding and he took one last look to be sure no one is following him. After he was sure he sprinted to a nearby cliff.

Kate was leaning in to rub noses with Garth but just before she did she pulled away. "What is wrong Kate?" Winston said.

"I can't do this I'm in love with Humphrey." Kate said as she stepped off the ceremonial rock.

"That omega! This is an outrage I..."

"Enough dad!" Garth said interrupting Tony, "I'm also in love with an omega." Garth then looked at Lilly and she blushed.

"What do you say Tony should we change the law?" Winston said

"Oh... alright" Tony said knowing that he was defeated.

All the wolves howled with happiness. "Kate" Winston called to his daughter "go get Humphrey."

In a flash Kate was gone she ran to the crowd to find Humphrey but she saw that he wasn't there. She sniffed the air and found his scent but it was different from his normal smell but she didn't worry about it. The only thing she was focusing on was to find Humphrey so she followed his scent to be able to see his face again. She followed his scent and then she ended up to the edge of a big stream.

**I will try to update as soon as I can so don't worry the story is not over.**


	2. The Turth?

The only thing she was focusing on was to find Humphrey so she followed his scent to be able to see his face again.

"Why would Humphrey come he he knows that it is the lake that is impossible to pass?" She worried for him and she imagined him trying to cross the river and being pulled by the current drowning him. She shook the thought out of her head and started to look around to find his scent. She found his scent and started going in the direction it is

"I hope Humphrey isn't in any trouble" Kate thought as she ran almost at the speed of light. She ran so fast she tripped over over something.

"Ow... that hurt" she said as she got up she turned around to see what she tripped over and it was a caribou carcass.

"Could Humphrey have done this?" she examined the carcass and found signs of a struggle and then saw the throat ripped out. Something a wolf would have done. She questioned herself the same thought then pushed it aside and tried to find Humphrey's scent but the caribou was able to hide the scent with its own. The scent was too powerful to detect any other smells.

Kate decided to go back to her parent's den to see if they saw Humphrey.

Up on a cliff there sat Humphrey watching Kate go back to the pack. "It's better this way Kate, you don't want to see the true me." Humphrey said with sadness in his voice. Then Humphrey was ignited with rage and punched a boulder next to him and shattered it to pieces.

"Yes Humphrey use your rage as power."

Humphrey spun around and saw a wolf with red eyes jet black fur with a line of silver coming from his muzzle to the tip of his tail.

"What do you want Blake?" Humphrey said

"What... can't I see my brother before he turns?" Blake said

"We are not brothers and we never will be." Humphrey said in disgust.

"Ahh Humphrey stuck in your old ways" Blake said as he circled around Humphrey "We will always be brothers.. this life and the next. But enough talk... come Humphrey Diablo is waiting.

"I will not go with you to see that monster!" Humphrey started to yell at Blake.

"In due time brother.. in due time you will see him again and in your true form with your true pack."

"I won't I have found someone who will help us."

"Us?" Blake thought for a moment "Oh you and your three other friends that try to forget about our pack. Sad really. If only I could see their faces when their packs that they are in find out the truth about them. Well I should be going I won't want to keep Diablo waiting." Blake started to leave Humphrey "Oh and I almost forgot to tell you that Diablo would like to see you in the next full moon. If not we will attack you and your friend's packs. Think about it."

Humphrey walked away from Blake and into an old den that seemed to be built at least 7 years ago.

"Oh and you might not want to be near that blonde wolf you "love" so much." Blake said.

"Don't you dare say anything about Kate you hear me!" He yelled at him, "I will find the cure and when I do I will kill Diablo for all the pain and suffering he has caused me." Humphrey said in rage.

**Hey guys so some of you wanted the chapters longer and I tried to do just that. This story is taking a big turn. Who is Diablo? and What is Humphrey's secret? Find out next chapter**


	3. Unleashed Part 1

**Part 1**

Kate's POV

I was walking to my parent's den in deep thought. Asking myself the same question over and over again.

"Humphrey could never take down a caribou let alone try to kill it.

I ran into Lilly and she was in a happy mood until she saw my face.

"Kate what's wrong?" she asked in a concerning voice.

"I can't find Humphrey any where. have you seen him by any chance?"

"No I haven't seen him all day but I bet you'll find him eventually.

"Thanks Lilly. By the way how are you and Garth?" I said a little curious.

"We're doing great! After Garth told Tony everything he accepted his choice and is happy for us."

"Well that is go. I'm also happy for you Lilly."

"Thanks. I hope you will be able to find Humphrey." she says trying to cheer me up.

With that I left to see my parents and hoping they know what is wrong with Humphrey.

Humphrey"s POV

I sat at the peak of the cliff waiting for for the moon to rise up. I had was scared that I would hurt everyone in the pack or probably infect them with this curse.

"I'm doing this for your own good Kate."

Kate's POV

I walked into my parent's den and found them in the back of the den talking. They looked like they were talking about important. I kept walking to them until my dad saw me.

"Hello Kate what brings you here?" he said in a happy mood.

"Have you guys seen Humphrey I can't find him?"

After i said that my dad's face went from happiness to being worried for something.

"Dad are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong" stuttered out "Why would you think that something is wrong.

"Well you're acting weird and I think you're hiding something from me." I said

He sighed and he turned and looked at my mom and she walked up to him.

"Actually we have been keeping one secret from you." he paused "Its about Humphrey. There is something that you don't know about him."

I got worried about what they were about to say.

MEANWHILE

Humphrey's POV

I saw the moon started to rise up I was ready to find the cure but I was thinking about Kate the whole time.

"I'm sorry Kate."

Then a surge of pain went through me and I fell on the ground screaming in pain.

Kate's POV

My parents were about to tell me something about Humphrey but before they could I heard a scream of pain. The voice was Humphrey's.

"Humphrey!"

She sprinted out of the den worried of Humphrey.

Normal POV

"Winston its time to tell her and the pack about Humphrey.

"I know" he said I'll call the pack."

Winston stepped outside of the den and raised his muzzle in the air and howled for the pack to come. One by one members of the pack came to Winston.

"We have not been honest with all of you. There is secret we kept from you for a very long time and its time that you should see it. Follow me" Winston said and now was heading toward Humphrey.

**Hey I decided to do this chapter in parts because it was a lot of stuff for this part of the story. So enjoy.**


	4. Unleashed Part 2

**Part 2**

Kate sprinted toward Humphrey and she was so worried about him.

"I hope Humphrey isn't in any real danger"

Kate was close to him and she could feel it. She saw that she was getting near a cliff and she saw a figure at the top. Kate got excited to see Humphrey she almost doubled her speed to get to him. Kate saw him but stopped and looked at him.

"Humphrey looks different" she thought

Humphrey was at the edge of the cliff and he very angry.

"I thought... I thought she was the one for me. FUCK!" Humphrey said and punch the entrance of the den which he chipped off some of the wall. "This is the goddamn second time this happened to me!" Humphrey yelled

What is he talking about.?" Kate thought and decided to ask him "Humphrey?"

Humphrey spun around and saw Kate standing there with a concerned face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard scream in pain so I wanted to check on you."

"Well I'm fine now so why don't you go back to Garth and leave me alone."

"Humphrey what are you talking about I'm not with Garth Lilly is." Kate said with an angry tone "And what did you mean when you said this is the second time something happened to you?"

Humphrey had a worried face on and sighed.

"There something you don't know about me."

Just then Winston and Eve arrived with the pack.

"What are you doing here with the pack it's too dangerous to be near me on the night of the full moon!"

Humphrey it's time to tell them who you really are. We can't keep this secret anymore" Winston said.

"Fine" Humphrey said as he tried to get the packs attention.

"Listen up! I'm not the regular wolf you see now I am from the northern pack." All the wolves looked so surprised at him.

"What you mean you weren't born in the pack?" Kate said.

"Yes. Winston and Eve found me at a river at the verge of death so they took me in." He said "I'm not a normal wolf. I'm not the omega you all know. I have more skills than a regular Alpha. I'm not Beta either. I have no rank. I've kill hundreds of innocent wolves."

Kate was so confused and she wanted to know more.

"Letting you marry Garth was the only way I could have left the pack."

"Why do you need to leave the pack?" Kate was so curious.

"I'm... I'm a werewolf."

The pack gasped at what Humphrey said. Kate took it really hard.

"I needed this pack to cover my trails from my other pack."

"So we're just your cover is that it!" Kate said "Playing with our emotions... my emotions and our lives? Can we even trust you anymore?" Before he could answer she slapped him leaving three deep cuts.

"Kate... I would never play with your emotions and feelings. I truly love you but we can't be together. Not with this thing inside me and I have some unfinished business with Diablo."

Kate looked at him and Humphrey just turns around a looks up at the sky.

"I only have a little bit of time left before I turn and it's no use trying to save you all if you guys don't believe me."

Humphrey turns back around to tell them to leave but he was pulled into a hug from Kate.

"Humphrey please don't leave me! I don't know what I'd do without you." Kate started to cry.

Humphrey felt bad for what he said and picks Kate's head with his paw and he kisses her. Kate was surprised at what humphrey had just done but was glad he did it. Humphrey then pulled away.

"I will always love you and who knows I might be cured when I get back"

"I love you too Humphrey" Kate said and hugged him.

"Humphrey its time. You have to face Diablo before its to late" Winston said.

Humphrey let go of Kate and walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Humphrey whose Diablo?" Kate asked

"He is the one that gave me this monstrosity and he killed my mother. Three of us were able to escape and my sister was killed by a fire that Diablo caused."

"That's terrible"

"I know but... He's my father"

With that he walked to the edge of the cliff and howled. The howl was different from a regular howl but then Humphrey's body now had ancient symbols on him and they were glowing. Humphrey then started to get taller and was growing bigger. His muscles grew. His fur changed to a midnight black and his eyes changed to a predator yellow. Then he stood on his hind legs and howled again. This time it was a demonic howl. When he finished there were three just like his coming fro the North, South, and East.

"Those howls must be from Humphrey's friends" Kate said

The howls stopped and the pack looked at Humphrey and they were scared. Humphrey jumped off the cliff and when he hit the ground there was a huge dust cloud. He sprinted towards the North and there were two other figures following him.

Kate was terrified and surprised. She couldn't take it anymore and passed out. The pack started to leave the cliff trying to process what just happend. Winston and Eve picked up Kate and brung her to their den.

"Will he be okay?" Eve asked.

"I bet he will be fine. We just need to worry about Diablo."

**What a way to end a chapter huh? Well tell me what you guys think will happen next. Here is a song I found which is really good watch?v=qP_n1rOwbHo  
**


	5. The beginning of the search

Kate's POV

I woke up early in the morning. I stood up and stretched the stiffness away from my legs. I looked out of the den and saw my parents talking so I went to say hi.

"Hi mom hi dad." I said

"Oh hi Kate how are you?" my dad said.

"Fine I just had the weirdest dream of me and Humphrey were on a cliff and the whole pack was there and that he told me that he was a werewolf and that he left us to find a cure and to kill his father named Diablo." I explained

My dad had a worried look and so did my mom and I was confused.

"Everything ok dad?"

"Kate that wasn't a dream. Humphrey is a werewolf and he did leave to find a cure." He explained.

I looked at them and then I started to cry.

"Kate don't cry Humphrey will be back before you know it" my mom said trying to cheer me up.

"I don't think I'll ever see him again." I manage to say.

"Well I think you should try and go find him if you love that much. You're an alpha and alphas don't quit." my dad said.

I thought about it and at the thought of seeing Humphrey again made me feel like my life has meaning again.

"Can I bring Lilly with me? I bet she's dying to see Humphrey again."

"Sure honey you can bring her too." my mom said

I hugged her and my dad and ran off looking for Lilly so I could ask her. I found her near the feeding grounds with Garth, so I sprinted to them.

"Lilly!" I called

She turned around and saw me running towards her.

"Hey Kate how are you feeling?"

"I feel great!"

"Really you're not upset that Humphrey left?" she asked with a surprised face.

"No. Do you want to come with me and find Humphrey?" I asked.

She looked at Garth and he nodded.

"I would love to go and find Humphrey." she says.

"I'll go to since I have nothing else to do and besides it could be fun." Garth says.

I was so excited to see Humphrey again that I wanted to start searching for him right away. We first ate and then we went to the cliff were Humphrey turned into a werewolf. I got chills down my back when we got there.

"Its creepy here now knowing that this is where he turned." I said

"Yeah but we need to find his scent so we can track him down." Lilly said

"Guys I found the scent but its different than normal." Garth said.

I walked over to him and I got the scent. It was a dark evil like scent which was way different from Humphrey's normal scent. I followed the scent down the cliff with Lilly and Garth following. After about a couple of minutes I noticed that there were two other scents following Humphrey's.

"It must be Humphrey's friends that escaped his father's pack." I thought.

The scent was heading North. I looked back at Lilly and Garth and they nodded. So then we started our journey to find Humphrey. I was going to bring him back no matter what. I needed him and he needed him so I was determined.

**Hey guys I have a problem. I need to know what to name the next three characters so just give a suggestion. I will name the person who gives me the best name in my next chapter.**


	6. The Secert Reaveled?

Kate's POV

It has been two days since we left jasper. I was starting to lose hope. We were at the north looking for Humphrey and I was exhausted.

"I don't think Humphrey wants to be found guys." I said in a depressed tone.

"Kate don't say that we will find him I can feel it." Lilly said trying to cheer me up.

"Lilly we have been searching for two days straight and we have lost his scent."

"What guys did you hear that." Garth said.

We all stopped talking and listened for what Garth had heard.

"Garth what did you hear?" Lilly asked.

"I heard a female wolf yell Humphrey's name." he answered

"Where did it come from?" I said eager to know.

"It came from over there." Garth said and pointed west.

"Come on Humphrey has got to be there!" I said and sprinted in that direction.

Humphrey's POV

I was walking in the woods to find the one person that can help me.

"Man where is he?"

I found a cave as I walked by and decided to take a break. I walked in and saw a wolf in the cave. I was ready to pounce and find out who it was but he turned and looked at me.

"Humphrey?"

I looked at him. He had red fur and yellow voice was very familiar and then it hit me.

"Felix is that you?"

"Humphrey! Long time no see" Felix said in a relief tone

"Yea same to you. Where are the other two?" I asked

"They are out hunting they should be back by now actually."

"Let's go find them" I suggested

As we were about to leave the cave to find the other two we saw them come over a hill dragging a huge caribou fit for a whole family. One of them was pure white fur with green eyes her and the other wolf had blonde fur with blue eyes like mine.

"There they are. Hey look who showed up!" Felix yelled to them.

One of the wolves that was dragging the carcass looked up and ran at me.

"Humphrey!"

I got scared at first because I didn't expect it. Before I knew it I was tackled to the ground and was in a hug. All I could see was white fur and then wolf started licking my face.

"Its good to see you to Nikki."

She then let me go so I could get up.

"So... how did my boyfriend hold out all this time?" She asked.

"Ex-Boyfriend remember." I said.

She thought for a minute and in her mind she couldn't remember.

"We broke up two weeks before we ran away from my dad's pack." I explained to her

"Come on Nikki you couldn't have forgotten about it."

"Yeah. See even Cathy remembers it."

While Humphrey was trying to get Nikki to remember their break up Humphrey was Being watch.

Kate's POV

Kate was in a bush watching Humphrey.

"Humphrey had another girlfriend?" I said. Then I started to cry softly.

"Kate don't cry. Humphrey probably broke up with that wolf to be with you." Lilly said trying to cheer me up.

"I don't even know him anymore." I choked out.

"Shhh guys quiet we don't want them to know we're here." Garth said

When Garth said that a wind came blowing in and the wind was blowing against us toward Humphrey and his friends.

Humphrey's POV

I was trying to remind everyone to go find the one person that could help us until I got a scent.

"Guys I can smell other wolves here." I warned them.

It was coming from the right of us so I sprinted to a bush knowing that there are wolves spying on us and I burst through and tackle a wolf to the ground

"Who are... Kate?"

**Hey guys sorry for the late update its just my family is going crazy and its almost Christmas and yeah. So anyways tell me in then reveiws what you guys think is going to happen next chapter. And the characters that people suggested was: Felix by Vash777 And Nikki and Cathy are my characters. Hope you enjoyed. I will be leaving tomorrow so I won't be able to update until the new year so Merry Christmas and a Happy new year  
**

**~Hybrid out.**


	7. The Past

Kate's POV

"Who are...Kate?"

I just got tackled by Humphrey.

"So is how you say hi!" I said

He let me up so we could talk face to face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I wanted to try and help you with your problem but guess what I found? The wolf I love has a girlfriend and didn't even tell me about it." I said in an annoyed voice.

He looked back at Nikki and Nikki hide her face while blushing.

"Kate that was a long time ago."

"So why didn't you tell me about her before you turned?"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings and I didn't think you would follow me." he said.

After he said that I slapped him in the same spot as last time and it started to bleed but then his skin heal in a snap.

Nikki stepped up and growled at Kate "Don't ever do that to humphrey again or I will kill you."

Kate looked at Humphrey "I thought you told me the truth about you I guess I was wrong." I said and started to leave.

Humphrey's POV

"Humphrey why are you just standing there? You have to get Kate back." Lilly said

"What's the point with this thing inside me everyone changes their opinion about me. I can't doing anything right in a relationship. I rater be alone for the rest of my life." I said

I started to walk the other direction "come on guys we need to find Menendez." They all nodded and started to follow me.

Lilly's POV

Garth what are we going to do Kate has spent the last two days trying to find Humphrey and now they don't love each other any more" I said hoping he had an idea.

"Okay I'll go talk to Humphrey and you talk to Kate and see if we can change their minds." he said and with that I ran after Kate.

"Kate! Kate!... Where are you?"

There was no response. I called out her name three more times. Still no answer. Then behind me there was some bushes rustling.

"Kate is that you?" I asked

It was her. She came out of the bushes. I could tell by her eyes that she has been hurt real bad and that she has been crying a lot. I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"It's okay Kate" I said as she cried on my shoulder soaking my fur.

"It's like he a new person. He is different from his usual self." she choked out

"Kate its just that he is eager to get rid of his curse so that he can be with you." I told her.

"You really think so?" she sniffled

"I know so" I said

"But what if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Kate he is doing this for you. He wants to be with you and I think he won't stop until he is free from his curse."

"Thanks Lilly you really helped me realized that he still loves me." she said and gave me a hug

"Lets go find Humphrey." I said

Garth"s POV

I ran after Humphrey. I caught his scent and started to follow it. The scent was getting stronger so I picked my head to see that Humphrey and his group were still walking to Menendez.

"Humphrey!" I shouted out.

He turned around and stopped walking.

"What do you want." he said to me.

"Humphrey you have to get back together with Kate."

"Why would I get back together with her?"

"Because she still loves you and would do anything for you." I said

"Yeah right."

He turned around and continued walking.

I sprinted in front of him and stopped in front of him. I was right in his face.

"I swear Humphrey sometimes I don't think you deserve her."

"So"

I backed up. It was true. It was like he was a new person.

"So... Is that it. Do you even realize what you are saying!"

He looked at me and from what I could tell he was thinking and hard.

"Garth look... I still love Kate but you see what she did to me." he said and put his paw on his wound but didn't feel anything. "Thats why I need this thing out of me. It's taking over my body and controlling me from the inside. I can't focus enough and I lose it."

I looked at him and I could imagine myself being in his situation.

"Humphrey I bet it hurts to be away from Kate but you have to still remember that she will always love you."

"Thanks Garth but we really need to get going."

"What about Kate?" I asked.

"Tell her to follow us and after the how thing is over I'll talk to her" he said and ran in the direction they were going.

I ran the other direction and eager to find Kate and Lilly. I saw two figures in the horizon. They got closer and when they got close enough I could see it was Kate and Lilly.

"Kate! Lilly!"

"Garth!" they both said

We all finally caught up with each other.

"Garth... where's Humphrey?" Lilly asked

"Oh Humphrey is going to Menendez"

"Did you talk to him?" Kate asked

"Yeah he wants you to follow him"

Kate had an expression of happiness and then sprinted towards Humphrey.

Humphrey"s POV

I was really excited to finally get rid of this curse. I couldn't wait to be with Kate again and to be happy for once. We were coming up to Menendez and fast. I could smell poisons and potions.

"We're here" Felix said.

"Finally" said Cathy

"We are going to be free from this curse" Nikki said

"Yeah" I said in a sad tone

"Hey Humphrey what's wrong I thought you would be happy?" Nikki asked

"It's just that I want to be able to protect Kate when we're in trouble and I don't know if I want to lose my power."

"Don't worry you will still have your skills that your father taught you." Nikki said to cheer me up but it didn't.

"I don't want to use the skills Diablo taught me but at the same time I do. My brother blake came to my pack before I turned and he told me if all of us did not come back to their pack by the next full moon they will attack our packs." I explained.

"Well lets just not worry about that right now. Lets just see what we're going to do in our lives after we are cured." Nikki said

"Menendez!" Felix shouted.

An old wolf came out of the den. He had black fur and electric blue eyes and he had fur on his paws and the tip of his tail that was gray.

"Menendez we came here to be cured of our curse you are the only one we know that can help us." I said

"Ah … yes I have been expecting you for a very long time now. Come I will help you." Menendez said and started to walk to a pile of logs.

Kate's POV

"Come on guys I can feel that we are getting really close." I said with excitement in my voice.

"Kate slow down Lilly is not an Alpha you know." Garth said.

Kate slowed down a little so Lilly could catch up.

"Thanks for waiting" she said

We gave Lilly some time to catch her breath and then we were back on the road to find Humphrey. I smelled the air and found Humphrey's scent and it was very strong. He was close. We came up to some bushes and looked through them and we saw Humphrey and his friends talking to Menendez.

"Come lets go say hi" I said and was going to talk to Humphrey but was pulled back by Garth.

"Garth what the fuck!"

"Kate Humphrey said that you shouldn't talk to them until they are finished." He explained

"Fine"

Humphrey's POV

We followed Menendez to a pile of logs.

"Now sit around the l the pile" he said.

So we all sat around the logs. I was still thinking of what he is doing. He lit the pile of logs and it was a bonfire.

"Now you all must join hands." he instructed.

We all joined hands and I started to get nervous.

"All of you must now remember the memories that have brought you here."

We all closed our eyes and started to remember.

Felix's POV

I was just a pup and my mother had just been killed by Diablo. My father raised me and I actually never knew about my mother until I asked my dad about her.

"Dad I've been wondering where's mom?"

He had a look of fear but then he told me everything. Ever since that day I've always hated Diablo. Then I met Humphrey.

Cathy's POV

I just woke up to screams of pain. I looked all over my den. I saw my mom and dad but my brother was gone and it was not normal for him to wake so early.

"Mark where are you?" I whispered

I walked outside and I saw the corpse of my brother that I loved so much. I screamed at the top of my lungs and I began to cry. My parents came out to what happened and then they saw me with the body of my brother. I cried so much that day then I remembered seeing him laughing at me. I was lost without my brother because he was always was there for me.

After a day or two I walked around the territory and met a wolf named Humphrey.

Nikki's POV

I was going out with the most kindest wolf ever. His name was Humphrey. I loved him so much and he loved me too. I never met his parents before but I thought that they were nice.

"Hey Humphrey how come you never talk about your parents?"

He stopped walking and was in rage.

"My father is the leader of the pack and he killed my mother and sister in front of me when I was a pup."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said knowing that I shouldn't have asked.

"Don't be"

"HUMPHREY!" a voice yelled out.

"What do you want dad?" he said.

"Told you not to get too close to the pack and I see you have a girlfriend. This is unacceptable!" Diablo said.

He looks at me with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Nikki" he said and he gave me a goodbye kiss and left.

I looked at Diablo with anger.

Humphrey's POV

I was a pup and the son of the pack leader. I was in my den with my mom and we were talking about what we were going to do today.

"Mom what are going to do today?"

"I think you should rest today Humphrey. You must be tired after all the training you did this morning"

"Ok"

I walked to the back of the den where my sister was sleeping. My mom came over to her and woke her up. She wanted to talk to her about something but I didn't pay much attention. I fell asleep. After about 20 minutes later I woke up to screams of fear.

I stood up and rushed out of the den. The sight I saw was horrifying. I saw my mother and sister on the floor bleeding.

"MOM! SILVER!" I yelled and rushed to their side "Mom what happened?"

"Humphrey... always remember I will always love you"

Tears were falling down my cheeks

"Mom hang in there I'll get help for both of you."

"Humphrey its too late always remember us." my sister said as she took her last breath.

"SILVER NOOO!" I ran over to her. She was covered in her own blood. She wasn't breathing and I knew she was dead. I ran back to my mom.

"Hang in there mom I think dad will get you help."

"Humphrey don't trust your father he did this to us."

"What! He wouldn't"

"Humphrey once you get older take three of your best friends and run away from the pack" she said and was breathing heavily, "Never forget that then under the full moon meet up with your friends to find a wolf named Menendez. There he will help you."

"No mom don't leave me" I cried out.

"Goodbye Humphrey" she said and closed her eyes.

"Mom? NOOO MOM?!"

I had lost everything that had meaning in my life and it was all because of my father. I swore then and there I would avenge my mother and sister.

**Hey guys srry for the late update I was just really busy with school and family. I have found 4 songs that go with the story. 1. watch?v=xqds0B_meys&list=PLPbu_7ilHMZZ0ycJsQoNd5iSV0PHFf-5U for Humphey 2. watch?v=Ud4HuAzHEUc&list=PLPbu_7ilHMZZ0ycJsQoNd5iSV0PHFf-5U for Humphrey's "break up" 3. watch?v=dwxUgefMStM&list=PLPbu_7ilHMZZ0ycJsQoNd5iSV0PHFf-5U The werewolf controlling Humphrey 4. watch?v=rxujAPhxlo0&list=PLPbu_7ilHMZZ0ycJsQoNd5iSV0PHFf-5U for Humphrey's flashback for the deaths of his mom and sister and to kill Diablo. Just a warning 2 of the videos have a little gore in them so be careful.  
**


	8. A Second Chance

Kate's POV

I watched as Humphrey was sat down around the bonfire. I heard Menendez tell them to close their eyes and remember why they came to him. I was so curious for the reason they came to Menendez.

The bond fire flared up and the flames started to change. After a minute the fire was now a blue color. I was amazed and I could tell that Lilly and Garth were too. We kept watching and saw a memory from Felix. It showed how had lost his mother and his father had to raise him.

"Poor Felix" I said

The fire changed memories and it went to Cathy's memory. I felt bad for because she lost her only brother and loved him so much.

The fire went to Nikki's memory and I saw her with Humphrey. I got really angry that I started to claw the ground leaving deep claw marks.

"Calm down its just a memory" I thought to myself "No need to get angry over nothing"

Then once Nikki's memory was finished The fire flickered and it grew bigger. The fire went into Humphrey's memory. It showed everything that has happened to him.

"Oh my god... Humphrey" I said

"Hes been through so much pain and has lost so many people he loved" Lilly said in shock.

The fire showed all there had to offer then it showed Diablo. He had fur that was pure black as night and his eyes were white and creepy. His laugh was unimaginably horrifying. It sounded like death.

The fire flickered. It was back to its normal color. Menendez walked over to Humphrey.

"So you're the son of Diablo" he said

"Yes I am" Humphrey responded

He turned and walked to the middle of all four of them and looked at the fire.

"For the final part of the ceremony all of you must give me a small amount of your blood."

I was in shock when Menendez asked for their blood. I didn't think he would need it.

"As you wish Menendez." Humphrey answered

Humphrey's POV

Menendez had just asked for some of our blood so I picked up a sharp rock and cut a little bit of my arm. He came up with a piece of bark and let the blood slowly fall on top of it. I passed the rock to Nikki and she did the same.

After all of us gave Menendez some of our blood he mixed them together. He then threw it to the fire and fire flickered. The fire started to change colors.

It first turned white and then we look over to felix and he was glowing a white color. The fire then changed to red and cathy started to glow the same color. Nikki was next. The fire's color was now green and Nikki was glowing. It was my turn the fire changed blue and I noticed the Menendez was saying something that I didn't understand. Then I saw myself glowing and I closed my eyes because the was unbearable.

A minute a two later I heard a voice.

"You can now open your eyes" Menendez said

Open my eyes and put paw on my head.

"Ah my head hurts"

It was there I noticed something different. I look at my paw and it was blue. I check the other paw and they were blue too. I checked my tail the the tip of i was blue and I noticed the same with the tip of my ears. I looked down on my chest and there was blue swirl like symbol on my chest.

I looked at Felix and saw the he had the same thing but in white and under his eyes were like white markings. The only difference was that on his chest he had a wind symbol. The girls had the same thing but Cathy was red and Nikki was green. The other thing was that Cathy had a flare symbol on her chest and Nikki had a rock symbol on hers.

"Menendez! What's with the highlights!" I yelled.

"I have advanced your power so you may control it when you are in your other form but you only will turn when you have been angered." he explained

"I thought you were going to cure us?!"

"I know that your father will attack your packs on the next full moon so the only way to defeat him is to use your power and skills to defeat him."

"But why keep our powers?" I asked

"Humphrey your mother came to my den the day before she was murdered and told me that you and your friends had special gifts."

"What gifts?" Nikki asked

"Well Nikki you had the power to control earth and feel the presents of other wolves. Felix you had the power to control the wind and feel the breathing of any wolf. Cathy you have the power to control fire and your body temperature can change in the coldest of weather. Finally Humphrey you control water. You could breath underwater and carry it out to land if needed in battle."

"Wow so these are our gifts?" I asked

"Yes and they will help you defeat Diablo."

"Thank you Menendez for all your help."

"There is one more thing. If you still want to get rid of your curse bring me the blood of Diablo and I will lift the curse.

"Thank you"

We all started walking to the woods when I smelt something familiar. Then I remembered what it was.

"Kate you can come out." I said.

She slowly walked out of the bushes with Lilly and Garth.

"Its good to see you" I said

"Its good to see you too" and she gave me a kiss.

I pulled away "we all should find somewhere to sleep tonight."

They all nodded and we started searching.

**10 minutes later**

"Hey guys I found a den big enough for all of us." Felix yelled out

We all walked in and it was very big and there were some rooms Nikki and Cathy went into one room and Lilly and Garth went to the other. Me and Kate were left alone in main room. I walk around and found a comfy spot. I layed down and Kate walked over to me.

"So what's up?" I asked

"She came to me and layed down next to me.

"I'm so glad we're together" she said

"Me too"

She snuggled up to me. I gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight Kate"

Goodnight Humphrey"

Kate was the first to sleep and I stayed up a little longer thinking about my life with Kate. I soon put my arm around her and went to sleep.

**Well heres a new chapter I hope you enjoy it**

**~Hybrid out**


	9. The Traitor

Humphrey's POV

**(Dream)**

I was running through the woods trying to find Kate. She has missing for days now.

"Kate where are you?" I asked hoping she would answer me.

I heard some bushes rustling. I looked behind me. Out comes a huge wolf with gold fur and pure black eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked

He didn't answer. He started to walk towards me.

"What do you want?"

"Just sending a message from your father." he chuckled.

I started backing up. Out the corner of my eye I saw a figure moving slowly toward me.

"Great more problems" I said in my head.

I looked in front of me and saw the gold wolf leaping towards me. I was going to dodge his attack but a tan wolf tackled him in mid air and fell on the ground hard. I then that Kate just saved my life.

The gold wolf stood up and ran at me and knocked my to the ground. Kate went up behind him and jumped at him. He raised his paw and caught Kate by the neck.

"You should that you bitch." he said and looked at me. "Diablo sends his regards"

"Humphrey help" Kate choked out.

Right in front of me that gold wolf was crushing the one I love. I stood up and sprinted towards him.

"You put her down or I will..." I manage to say before he stepped to the side and I past him and he grabbed me. He grabbed my leg and without even trying he broke it.

I was screaming in pain. I looked up and saw Kate then I heard a snap and her her body on the floor.

"KATE!"

I crawled to her lifeless body. The gold wolf had disappeared. I held Kate's head up to me. I had lost the only person I truly cared about. I hugged Kate's body for hours crying for her to come back.

"Please Kate come back to me" I cried.

"Humphrey!"

I heard a voice and I looked up and it was Felix, Cathy, and Nikki. Behind them was a wall of fire. They were running towards me but the fire was catching up to them.

"Guys look out!" I yeld.

The wall of fire caught up to them. The first one to go was Felix then Cathy and then Nikki. I watch as they being burned alive. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see the massacre in front of me.

I heard laughter. I opened my eyes and saw him.

"So did you like my present Humphrey?" He said as he was pointing at Kate and everybody else.

"Diablo you bastard I will kill you for what you have done!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea." he said "All I want is that you follow in my footsteps and lead your pack to rule over Jasper."

"I will never rule Jasper and I won't let you do that as long as I'm still breathing." I said

"That could arranged" Diablo said "If you won't help me then you shall not live to see the world in kaos."

Diablo leaped at me and I could see the darkness in him. I saw in front of me and then my body was thrown.

**(Realty)**

My eyes shot open. I sat up gasping for air. I was sweating and I got chills up my back.

"Oh. It was just a dream" I said.

I looked around the den everybody was still sleeping. I looked to my side Kate was still there sleeping. She looked so peaceful. I got up and stretched the stiffness out of my legs and walked outside. I walked around for a little bit till I found a pound. I decided to get a drink of water.

"Humphrey"

I spun around and was ready to take down whoever was behind me. I jumped at the wolf and pinned him. I looked at the wolf who I just pinned and it was Menendez.

"Holy shit Menendez don't scare me like that" I said and let him up.

"My apologies but I came here to tell you of some new information"he said

"Ok so what is it?" I asked.

"Once you and your group left I had a vision that someone in your pack will sabotage your goal to destroy Diablo." he informed

"Ok so I could just deal with him once I get back" I said knowing that it would be easy to deal with the traitor.

"Its just that I don't know who is the one that will betray you."

"Oh"

"Also not only will he will betray you he will also take the one you love away from you."

I looked at him with a surprised face. I thought "Me with out Kate would be hell and couldn't focus in the fight. I wouldn't want to live anymore. She is the only person I care about."

"Are you sure you can't tell who it is?" I asked

"I'm sure I couldn't make out who it was nor do I know him." he said with a worried look.

"Don't worry Menendez" I said

"Humphrey this isn't good"

"Why?" I asked

"We don't know what this wolf is capable of."

"I'll figure out a way" I told him

"I have a bad feeling about this Humphrey" Menendez said and he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I have to go back to my den I have to finish a potion that might assist you for your battle with Diablo." he said

"How will you get the potion to me or the others?" I asked

"I have my ways of traveling so don't worry" with that he began walked to his den.

I was about go to my den back when I decided to look up at the sun to see what time of day it was. The sun was up high. It was noon.

"Shit I'd better get back to everyone else." I said and I started to jog to my friends.

**Hey everyone so Who is this traitor? Tell in the reviews what you guys want to happen in the next chapter. Also I know I'm update a little late and all but I am a pretty busy guy so please be patient and I'll try to get the next chap out soon.**

**~Hybrid Out**


	10. Home Sweet Home?

**AN: I have a new character coming into play here so enjoy oh and Lone the Dark Hearted Wolf thanks for letting use your OC's but you will probably hate me after this chapter.**

Humphrey's POV

I was jogging to my friends when I hear a low growl. I heard it behind me so I spun around to see only that there was no one there. I heard the same growl I wanted to know what it was and then it hit me. It was my stomach. I haven't eaten in three days.

I decided that I should hunt some caribou for the my friends. I saw a clearing up ahead and I smelt caribou. I walked to a bush and hid there to try to find if there was any weak adults or if there was any young ones. Then it came to me.

"Why don't I go werewolf to see how many caribou I can kill." I thought.

It was a perfect idea. I thought of my father and how he kill my mother and sister. I felt rage and it was the only way to get myself angry.

"Don't worry mother your death will not be in vain" I said

That was it. The rage took over and I turned. It was exactly what I wanted. My muscles grew, my fur color changed and the symbols on my body were glowing. I roared with anger and power surging through my body. I walked out of the bush and then the caribou started to run away. I ran towards them ready to taste blood.

Kate's POV

I've been searching for Humphrey for hours. I started to get really worried. The group was searching for him. Then I heard a roar. I looked over to Nikki, Felix, Cathy, Lilly and Garth.

"Oh shit." said Felix

I knew there was something wrong. We all ran toward Humphrey to see if he was ok.

Humphrey's POV

At least 5 caribous were laying on the floor dead. I had lunch for me and my friends. Since I was still in werewolf form I carry the caribous back to the den. Just as I was going to pick the bodies up I heard rustling from bush to the right of me.

"Who's there" I said in my demonic voice. No answer "Show your self"

After I said the Kate came out of the bushes with Felix, Nikki Cathy, Lilly and Garth.

"Oh its just you guys" I said in relief and I changed back to my regular self.

"What are you doing here Humphrey and why were you in your werewolf form?" asked Kate

"Oh well I got us lunch" I said

Kate walked up to me and gave me a hug "Well just tell us where you're going because I got so worried" she said. As I was hugging her I noticed her scent was sweet. I felt like I had smelt this scent before when I was in my father' pack but I didn't know why so I just shrugged it off.

"Oh and earlier I went to a small pond to get a drink and I found Menendez." I said letting go of her.

All of them looked at each other.

"Well what did he want?" asked Nikki

"Well he said that there was a traitor in our pack and that traitor is working for Diablo."

They all looked at me with a confused face.

"But there's no one in the pack that would do that" Lilly said.

"I know but its weird" I said " but it must be true I mean there could be a person who wants us to get killed."

"Well whoever it is we'll deal with him" Garth said

"Uh Garth I think its better if me and friend took care of the traitor"

"But I want to get a piece of the action!" he said

"Well we can't take a chance"

"Why not?" he said with disappointment and anger

"Well do you want to get infected with werewolf blood or do you want to stay with Lilly?"

By the looks of things I'd say that Garth had a lot to think about if he didn't have Lilly. I could tell that Lilly was worried that he would risk his life.

"I guess you're right." Garth said.

"Well I'm glad we can come to an agreement." I said just then my stomach growled. Everyone looked at me and started to laugh I felt embarrassed. "Well what are you guys waiting for... lets eat."

Everyone walked over to the five dead caribou. Me and Kate were at one, Lilly and Garth were at the second one and Cathy Nikki and Felix had their own. I had felt my hunger start to go away with the taste of meat and the blood. It was a soothing taste that filled my needs of food.

After everyone was done with their caribou I decided to tell them that it was time to go back home.

"Ok guys let start heading back home."

They all nodded in agreement and we started our journey back home.

**2 Days Later**

Kate's POV

The past two days have been great. I got to spend so much time with Humphrey. The two nights I was with him were freezing cool but Humphrey was always there to warm me up. I even got to learn some new hunting moves from him. Even Garth got some training from Humphrey and I thought he wouldn't want to get trained by him. Garth has also spent some time with Lilly. They have been getting pretty close. Humphrey knew so much about hunting and battle strategies. I guess it was from his father. I always wondering how Diablo became so evil but every time I'd ask Humphrey he would get this look of hurt and fear.

While we were walking home when I noticed that we all were in a forest that separated all four packs.

Humphrey was in front of me and he stopped. I wondered why he stopped but then he turned around.

Humphrey's POV

"Ok guys I guess this is goodbye until we all go fight Diablo." I said "Remember what Menendez said we all need to train and practice our skills if we want to stand a chance against Diablo and his pack."

"Don't worry we will be stronger than ever." Felix said and fist pounded me.

"I'll see you soon" Cathy said as she put her paw on my shoulder.

Nikki came up to me with a twinkle in her eyes. The ones I used to love so much. She walked up to me and pulled me into a hug "I'm going to miss you"

"Don't worry Nikki we'll see eachother again." I said

She hugged me even tighter and then she gave me a kiss on the cheek. She then walked up to Kate.

"Please keep Humphrey happy" she said

"I will. I promise."

Then we all parted ways to our own packs.

Kate's POV

I started to walk back to our pack everyone else followed. I started to slow down my pace and walk side by side with Lilly.

"Hey guys go on ahead me and Lilly will catch up." I said Lilly gave me a confused look.

"Uh.. ok" Humphrey said and him and Garth started to walk to our pack.

I waited till the coast was clear.

"So what at is it that you wanted to talk about" she asked

"Lilly...uh... how do I put this in words." I said not knowing how to say what I am trying to tell her.

"Its ok Kate you can tell me anything" she assured me.

"Ok... um this is going to be weird but... I'm feeling an itch down there" I said pointing to my womanhood.

"Oh yeah I have that same itch" she answered

"I don't know what it is do you know?" I asked

"Honestly Kate I don't know what it is either but its driving me crazy" Lilly said "Maybe when we get home we could ask mom"

"Yeah thats a good idea. Now lets just keep this a secret from the boys cause I don't want them to find out." I said

"Ok" she said

After our little talk we both jogged over where Humphrey and Garth were walking. I walked along side with Humphrey and Lilly walked with Garth.

"So what was so important that you had stay behind with Lilly?" he asked.

"Oh I just tell her something important in private"

"Oh ok"

Humphrey's POV

After Kate got back from talking with Lilly we walked for about a couple of minutes I saw the howling rock.

"Well we're home" I said

"Yeah lets go to my parent's den. I have to talk to them" Kate said

"Ok I have to talk about battle strategies anyway with your father" I explained

We started to walk through the pack and I noticed all the female wolves are looking at me with twinkles in their eyes.

I kept hearing "Look its Humphrey" or "Oh my god Humphrey looks so hot with those highlights" it made me feel uncomfortable and knowing Kate she would fight for me befroe any other female would get to me. I also noticed that the mates of those females were giving me dirty looks. There was that same sweet smell in the air. Not only was it on Kate but it was everywhere and I started to get nervous.

Kate's parents were waiting for us at their outside den.

"Hi mom and dad" Kate said

"Hi sweety" said Eve

All of us walked up the path to get to the den. Kate walked to her parents and gave them a hug and I walked behind her.

"Uh... Winston sir I need to talk to you." I said

"Oh yeah mom me and Lilly need to talk to you too." Kate said

Lilly's POV

Once dad and Humphrey were out of site Kate asked mom about the itch in our private part.

"Oh its you girls are in heat." she said

"What's that" I asked

"It only goes away when you mate with someone after all it is mating season."

I had nervous look. It was going to be my first time mating with someone but I wasn't sure I was ready.

Kate's POV

I am scared and happy that it was mating season. I would finally get to mate with Humphrey but I was nervous that another male would try to mate with me.

"So how was your time with Humphrey" my mom asked

"Oh I had the best time of my life."

"Really" she said

"Yeah I got to spend so much time with him and with our own room I got to sleep with him."

I looked at my mom and she looked angry

"Oh shit" I thought and my mom dashed toward Humphrey. I followed her as fast as I could leaving Lilly at the den.

Humphrey" POV

"Ok Humphrey what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Winston asked

"Well first I want to know if you noticed anything different about all the females in the pack?"

"I know what you're talking about Humphrey"

"You do?" I said suprized

"Yes... you want to know what smell so sweet correct?"

"Well yeah"

"Humphrey its mating season all the females are in heat."

Right after he said that I turned pale. "I'm so screwed" I thought to myself.

"Is there any way to not be a part of mating season or a way to not go through with it?" I asked

"No... I'm afraid not because the females that are in heat will do anything to get rid of it. he said.

"Now I'm fucking screwed" I thought and out of nowhere Eve tackles me and starts choking me.

"What …. are you... doing?!" I managed to get out

"How dare you mate with my daughter!" She yelled

"What are... you talking...about"

"You mated with Kate behind my back"

"Get off of me!" I said

"No you will pay"

"Mom stop you don't know what you're doing!" Kate said running towards me and Eve

"I said get OFF NOW!" I said feeling anger and power.

I threw Eve off me and I started to turn my muscles grew, I doubled in size and my fur was changing colors. The symbols started glowing and my eyes turned predator yellow. I roar to the air certain that everyone in the pack heard me.

My one target was in front of me. Eve. She laid on the floor looking at me with fear.

"Look at what you've done mom" Kate said

"I thought he got cured?"

"No Menendez could only cure a small amount of his werewolf blood and he turns into his werewolf form when he gets angry" Kate explained

"Well why are you waiting? Shouldn't you get him cured?"

"I need the blood of Diablo" I said in my demonic voice "But don't cross me or I will be forced to kill you. You just got lucky" I said and I jump down from the den and notice the whole pack was watching me. "Oh great" I decided to got to the woods to blow off some steam.

Kate's POV

"Mom next time you should wait for someone to explain everything to you instead of trying to kill them." I said disappointed at her

"I was I supposed to know he still had his power?"

"Well you shouldn't have tried to kill and besides my and Humphrey are going to mate any way."

"Kate's right honey she's not a kid anymore. Its time to let her grow up." my dad said

"I'm just trying to protect her" Eve said

"I know mom but I have to be there for Humphrey. He needs me."

Just then a wolf came walking up the trail with pure black fur and a line of red fur going down his back. He also had yellow eyes like Humphrey in his werewolf form but he had a scar going down his left eye.

"Mom who is that?" I asked cause I don't know this wolf.

"Oh he is new to the pack. He used to be a lone wolf."

"What's his name?" I said

"His name is Lone" she answered

Lone's POV

"Master Winston are you alright? I saw a creature come your den and into the woods"

"We're alright Lone but thanks for checking up on us" Winston said

"Ok but how was that?" I asked

"It was Humphrey." he said "Soon to be my son-in-law"

Humphrey. That name seemed so familiar I wanted to know more but I looked behind him and what I saw was the most elegant and beautiful wolf I have ever seen. I had to know her name.

"Uh sir who is that wolf that is behind you?" I asked

He looked behind him and said " Oh Lone this is my daughter Kate"

Kate. I was the most beautiful name I have ever heard. She walked toward her father and sat next to him.

"Kate meet Lone" Winston said

"Its nice to meet you" she said and held out her paw for a handshake. Her voice was perfect.

I grabbed her paw and brought it up. I kissed her paw. "It is nice to meet you too"

She pulled her hand back and giggled. Her laugh was perfect.

"Well I'll see you guys later. Dad I need to find Humphrey." she said

"Ok but be careful" Winston said.

Kate's POV

I started walking down the path. Lone was a kind wolf. He was like Humphrey. I had to focus on finding humphrey. I noticed that the whole pack was near the den. They looked scared.

"Ok I guess you all are wondering who was that creature right?" they all nodded "Well that was Humphrey but don't panic just don't anger him or this will happen."

All of them nodded but were still scared. Then all of them started going back to their dens. I felt bad because they are in the middle of this problem but I needed to find Humphrey. I tried finding his scent. I found it but it was a dark feeling type smell. I saw bird flying away from woods and I see a tree fall.

"Shit Humphrey what are you doing?" I said and I ran to him.

The forest was very thick and it would be hard to find him. I kept running and found a fallen tree.

"Humphrey! Where are you?!"

"RAAAAAHHHHHH!" a tree fell and Humphrey was there and punching a bolder.

"Humphrey calm down"

He threw one last punch and shattered the bolder. "NO TELL YOUR MOTHER TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" He yelled and walked to another tree and began ripping it to shreds

"Humphrey look at me." I said. He wouldn't listen. I walked up to him and put my paw on his side."Please look at me"

He stopped and looked at me. I saw pain and anger in his eyes "Humphrey its ok I already talked with my mom" I held his face "Please go back to your normal form for me"

He stood there and his height started to go down and his muscles got smaller. His fur was changing back to the gray and with his blue highlights I knew and his eyes went back to his aqua blue.

"Thank you Humphrey" and walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry" he said

I picked his head up and kissed him and he gladly accepted the kiss. "Its not your fault" I said

"No I shouldn't have yelled at you" He said

"Its alright" I said "I'm just glad you are ok"

"Me too"

"Lets go back to my den and clear this up ok" I suggested

"Ok but make sure your mom doesn't try to kill me" he said

I giggled at that joke "Well ok but you make sure you don't go werewolf on my mom"

He chuckled a little and then we started walking back to my den.

**Hey guys here's the next chapter tell me what you think and Lone the Dark Hearted Wolf make sure you don't try to kill me.**

**~Hybrid out**


	11. Bloodline and a new problem

Humphrey's POV

Me and Kate were walking to her parent's den. I would have to clear some stuff up with the whole pack and I would have to worry on how I'm going to train while Kate is in heat. Not to mention on finding the traitor in the pack.

"Humphrey you ok?" Kate asks

"Huh? Oh yeah I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh ok but when we get to my parent's den there is someone I would like you to meet." She said

"Ok"

After about a couple of minutes I could see the den. Hopefully Eve doesn't try to kill me. I also noticed that some females were looking at me but the only difference was that now the males were staring at Kate with a hungry look. Just seeing this made my blood boil.

"Calm down Humphrey we don't want a massacre here. Just ignore the stares and it will be all fine" I thought to myself as I wanted to get to the den as fast as I can.

We both walked up the path and were in front of the den.

"Mom! Dad! I'm back with Humphrey." She said

"Ah Humphrey your back. I have to talk to you but first let me introduce you to Lone." Winston said walking out of the den and walking the new wolf in the pack. Kate then walked in the den to be with her mother.

"Nice to meet you Lone" I said and put my paw up for a handshake but at the same time I was thinking "Haven't I heard of that name before?" but I just ignored it.

He looked at my paw and chuckled. I put my paw down and looked at him.

"Uhh... Humphrey could I speak with you?" Winston asked

"Sure"

Me and Winston walked down the path and at the bottom I knew Winston want to talk about something important.

"So what is it that you want to talked about Winston?" I asked

"Its about you." he said

I started to get nervous."What about me?"

"Well I could see you and Lone don't get along with each other"

"You that right. He treating me like he's better than me" I explained

"I know but there is something about him that is not right. He seems kinder around Kate"

I heard this than I knew. We had found our traitor.

"Winston when I was with Menendez I told me that there would be a traitor in the pack and I think that Lone it is so for now we should keep an eye on him just in case he feeds any information to Diablo." I said

"Ok Humphrey but are you sure that Lone is the traitor?" Winston asked

"Yes because Menendez told me that he would try to take Kate away from me and try to kill us all" I explained

Winston's eyes widen.

"Don't worry Humphrey we'll keep a close eye on him." Winston said

"Thank you Winston"

With that we both walked up the path and into the den where I found Kate asleep and Lone talking to Eve.

"I'll come back later" I said trying not to start anything

So I decided to take a bath in one place only I knew about. I was pretty far from the pack but thats what makes it more of a secret. I come up to a river and I walk in. I felt like a new wolf. The water flowing through my fur giving me a cool relaxing feeling. Then I noticed the symbols on my body were glowing and I had an urge to sit in the water and clear my mind to meditate. I closed my eyes and began to clear my mind of everything that was going on.

**Humphrey's Mind**

I saw wolves all over the place. They all were different in their own way but I noticed that they all had the symbols that I had. One had started to walk up to me. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there.

"Welcome Humphrey. My name is Dios." he said he had the same color fur as me but his eyes were teel color.

"Its nice to meet you too but where exactly am I?" I asked

"You are in your mind. You are meditating and all of us are here to help you." he answered

"Help me with what?"

"To defeat your father. You see we all come from a long bloodline of evil fathers who want to destroy all of Jasper. We all have protected Jasper for centuries."

I was awed at what I was hearing."So what is it you want ed to help me with?"

"Each of us are here to teach how to harness your power over water."

"Like what?"

"Well for starters water is a complex element. It could be used to heal, build, and protect the ones you love or it could be used to destroy, weaken, and even kill other wolves. Today I will teach you how use water to heal." Dios explains

"This would help Eve a lot with wolves that come to her when they are injured"

After about an hour I had finally learned how to heal wolves using water.

"Thank you so much Dios"

"You are welcome to come back Humphrey and ask any of us for help if you need it."

"I'll keep that in mind" I said

**Reality**

I open my eyes remembering what just happened. I could not tell anyone what has happened especially Kate. I would have to come up with a lie saying Menendez had helped me remember some parts of my past. I noticed it was dusk. My stomach growled and I decided to go to the feeding grounds.

Once I got to the feeding grounds all of the omegas were there eating except for Salty, Shakey and Mooch.

"Hey guys what's wrong?" I asked

"Well there is very little food left for us and we can barely have a good meal" said Mooch

When Mooch said that I knew what I had to do. "Don't worry guys I'll go hunt some caribou for all the Omegas."

"But Humphrey how are you going to do that?" Shakey asked

"Hey remember... I'm a Werewolf" I said and started walking away

I walked to the valley where all the caribou were eating grass.

"This should be fun." I said

**30 Minutes Later**

I came back to the feeding grounds in my werewolf form with 7 caribou bodies on my back. I was greeted with cheers from the Omegas. I threw the caribous on the ground they were all chanting "Humphrey! Humphrey! Humphrey!" It felt good helping the Omegas out.

All of us began eating our caribou. The taste of blood in my mouth was so delicious it drove me crazy. I had finished my caribou and wanted to go back to my den or go talk to Kate but then all of the Omega females started surrounding me.

"Aww Humphrey why are you leaving so early? Can't you stay for a little while longer?" One of them said.

"Yeah it could be really fun." Another said. The sweet scent of heat was all around me.

"We just want to thank you for the food" another said seductively while rubbing my cheek.

"Uh... Guys little help here" I said but my friends were too busy eating

"Look ladies" I said backing up "I enjoy your hospitality and all but have to uhh... be somewhere its really important"

"What's more important than having a little fun with us" One asked seductively

"Staying alive and not get killed by Eve" I said and sprinted away from them while they were right on my tail.

"This is what I get what I get for being a Werewolf. God kill me." I thought "There is no way I'm going to lose them all"

**What a problem Humphrey has. Will he be able to escape all those females in heat? You guys tell me what you think might happen. And imjustlikehumphrey please stop fricking giving summaries every one knows what happened. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**~Hybrid Out**


	12. Cheating Death

Humphrey's POV

Its been two hours and it was dark. The Omega females have not left me alone.

"Come on Humphrey you can run from us forever!"

This was just insane. I could not shake them.

"Is there no end to this nightmare" I said losing energy. Then a thought came to me " I'm a fucking Werewolf with power. What am I doing running when I can hide in fricking water?" I changed my direction to the cliff when I first turned.

I was nearing the bottom of the cliff. The plan was to run up the cliff and jump off and land in the little lake that was behind it and make it think that I killed myself. But before I began running up the slope I got tackled and pinned. I looked up and I saw Sweets on top of me.

"Its time to repay a favor Humphrey." she said with twinkles in her eyes and an evil smile.

"No stop please I'm begging you" I said hoping she would realize what she's doing.

"I just want to thank you" she said seductively

"Sweets you're in heat you don..." I manage to say before she planted a kiss on me.

I couldn't pull away because my head was against the ground. The only thing I could think of was to push her off. The only thing was I would hurt her. She stuck her tongue in my mouth and I started freaking out. But then I felt myself getting stiff.

My Wolf was now fully erected and poked Sweets in the stomach. She pulled away from the kiss I knew what she was going to do.

"I see you're getting excited Humphrey." Sweets said and then the rest of the horde of girls came.

"Sweets stop!"

"Aw Sweets don't keep him to your self we want a piece of the action too!" a female said

"Well you'll have to wait" she snapped and look back down at me. I had a look of fear. "Relax Humphrey I can make all your problems disappear." and she started grinding on my dick.

Millions of thoughts went through my mind when all of this was happening. I had to stop this. "I can't do this let me go!" I said trying to move away from Sweets but she kept me pinned down.

"ah ah ah. You're not getting away that easy" she said and started making her way down to my wolf. She looked at my wolf and took an experimental lick. I felt pleasure from it but I knew I couldn't do this to Kate. I again tried to move away but two other girls hold my shoulders down. I saw Sweets leaning in about to take my dick in her mouth.

"I said LET ME GOOOO!" I was in rage and kicked her off sending Sweets into the horde of girls. I grabbed the other two that were holding my shoulder and threw them on their backs. I stood on my hind legs and I started to turn.

Muscles bulging, fur changing colors, and my eyes turning predator yellow. I was fucking pissed. The girls were standing there looking at me but not in fear but in amazement. I turned around and ran up the slope. The girls shook their heads and started running towards me with even more desire to mate with me. Again.

One thing was going through my mind. Lone. I knew if heat was strong enough to drive females this insane I had to be there for Kate because if she mated with Lone I would tear him limb from limb.

"Please Kate be at your den and not Lone's" I said to myself.

There were only a few feet of ground left before I had to jump. I looked back at the horde. My god! I couldn't believe how fast they were going. They kept up with me in my werewolf form. I turn my head back to the front. The edge was right there in front of me and I had to jump now.

I jumped and put my hind legs at the tip cliff's edge and dove straight for the lake. Once I was half way down I braced myself for the impact.

Sweet's POV

My pussy was on fire. I wanted to get rid of this heat. I knew the only way was to mate with someone and so I picked Humphrey. He is the only wolf that I am attracted to but he's so stubborn. I had him in my grasp but he turned into his werewolf form. That had me thinking if Humphrey's body grows in muscle does his wolf grow too. Just the thought of it turned me on. I felt that I wanted Humphrey even more.

We were chasing him up the cliff and it wasn't hard keeping up with him which we usually can't but I pushed that out of my mind.

"He soon will be mine" I thought knowing that Humphrey was running out of space to run. I then noticed that he was not stopping. "He's planning to jump!" I thought

Like in a flash I saw Humphrey jump off the cliff. I stood there as he fell in the water. I waited till he came out but minutes went by and still didn't come out. Then it hit me, he drowned himself. "I drove him to his own death" I thought "How am I going to tell Kate...She'll kill me!"

Humphrey"s POV

I just hit the water and I had to say it was painful. I had to stay under water until I knew the coast was clear. I looked up through the water and saw the girls standing at the edge of the cliff. One had left and then little by little the girls had all left me alone and I was so happy about it.

Sweet's POV

I began walking to Kate's den. I had to tell her what happened. I could see her den from a distance.

"This is not going to be pretty" I said to myself because there is something bound to happen.

Kate's POV

I was sitting outside of my den looking at the stars. I felt a burning sensation down in my womanhood but I was able to ignore it. I was about to go see Lone and learn more about where he came from so I started walking down slope and I saw a group of Omega females walking towards me. I also noticed Sweets was leading them. She was hanging her head low so I decided to find out what was wrong.

"Hey Sweets what's wrong?" I asks

She looked up at me and she had tears in her eyes "Kate I..." That was all she could say before she collapsed on the floor crying.

I got to her side and helped her up "Sweets what happened!? Are you ok!?"

"Its about Humphrey." she said and I froze in place.

"What happened to Humphrey?" I asked scared to know the answer.

"I... think its... better to... show you" she said trying to control her self. She got to her feet and told me to follow her. I followed her nervously and hoping that Humphrey was ok.

Humphrey's POV

Its been 10 minutes since the girls left. I guess it was time to get out of the water so I swam to shore. I shook myself dry and made my way to Kate's den.

It was a good walk and it helped dry my fur. Her den was in my sites. I started walking up the slope.

"Kate I have to talk to you" I said as I was turning to enter her den. What I saw next was going to scar me for life.

I saw Winston and Eve in a tied position of the ground.

"Humphrey!" Eve and Winston yelled

"AAAHH! I am so sorry I didn't know you were here!" I said trying to shield my eyes.

"What do you want Humphrey?" Eve growled.

"I just had to talk to Kate." I said still covering my eyes.

"She went to Lone's den. She said something about wanting to get to know him." Winston said.

When he said that my blood started to boil. "Where is Lone's den?" I asked

"Its by the feeding grounds." he said

I bolted out of the den in rage. I was wanting blood of Lone and to see him suffer by a slow and painful death.

**I have no words. Hope you enjoyed**

**~Hybrid Out**


	13. The Fight

**A/N Hey guys I'm going to start writing the rest of the story with Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf now so enjoy the next chapters.**

Kate's POV

I followed Sweets to the place where Humphrey first turned. Many things were going through my mind about why Sweets would bring me here.

"So... Sweets why are we here?" I asked curiously.

"Kate" she sighed "Me and the other Omega females were chasing Humphrey around the territory because we were in heat."

"Ok" said a little annoyed but I kept it to myself. "So what happened?"

"I tackle Humphrey and almost mated with him but he turned into a Werewolf.."

"Wait you almost mated Humphrey!" I said cutting her off.

"I know I know but I couldn't control myself. It was the heat that was driving me." she said in guilt.

I calmed down a bit because I know it wasn't her fault. "Its ok... where's Humphrey?"

She had a look of fear. "He ran up the cliff and... and" she said started crying "He jumped off the cliff into a lake and drowned himself.

I looked at her. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Humphrey is dead. Why would he do this? "Humphrey" I said and tears started rolling down my cheeks.

Humphrey's POV

I was ready to kill. I was closing in to Lone's den when I saw him walking into his den. I caught his scent and there was a musky scent. I had lost it and ran In his den.

Lone's POV

I just came back from mating with this wolf named Mary. She was very kind and was kinda hot then again she was an Alpha. I was so tired so I walked into my den. I went to the back of my den and laid down about to go to sleep when I saw Humphrey running towards me. I stood back up.

"Humphrey what are you doing in my den?" I said

Just then he punched me in the face.

Humphrey's POV

"Humphrey what are you doing in my den?" Lone asked

I ran up to him and punched in the face sending him back into the wall. I grabbed him by the neck with my paw and held him against the wall.

"Where is she!" I yelled

"Where's...who" he said putting his paws on mine trying to pull it open and gasping for air

"Where is Kate!"

"I don't know where she is" he answered

"Bullshit! She was suppose to come to your den and talk to you and I find you coming back with a musky scent meaning you mated with her!" I yelled tightening my grip.

"I said I don't know where she is she didn't come to my den at all today." he said acting all innocent

"Don't you dare lie to me!"

"I AM NOT!" he yelled

"I know you are lying to me so stop acting so pathetic! I will kill you" I said

"Why don't you FUCK OFF!" he yelled and kicked me sending me on my back

He dropped down and black mist surrounded him. He stood on his hind legs and he started changing. His fur turned snow white, the red stripe running down his back and started glowing, and his eyes went aqua blue like my. His muscles growing and he became taller.

"Don't you ever try to kill me!" he yelled

He walked over to me and picked me up. He carried me outside with one paw and threw me against a tree.

I hit the tree and pain surged through my body. I fell back down on the ground a little dizzy from the hit.

I looked up at him "Big mistake."

I turned to my werewolf form with my symbols glowing on my body. Once I fully turned I roared in rage and probably woke up the entire pack but I didn't care. I only wanted Lone dead.

"Bring it on!" Lone said in a demonic voice

"With pleasure!" I said and ran at him.

Kate's POV

I sat at the cliff crying over Humphrey's death "Why Humphrey? Why would you leave me" I bawled and continued crying covering my eyes.

Sweets walked over to me and sat next to me. "I'm so sorry" she said sobbing.

"I appreciate you being here with me Sweets" I said comforted a little by her presents.

Just then I heard yelling coming from the feeding grounds. I took my paws off of my eyes and listen closely. The voice felt very familiar. I began walking down the cliff with Sweets following closely behind me.

"Kate what's wrong?" she asked

"I feel that the voice feels so familiar but I can't tell who's voice it belongs to." I answered

We both walked through the woods but halfway there I heard a roar. I was in shock. "That was Humphrey's roar!" I yelled and I ran where he was within joy that he was alive.

We made past the woods and I saw a huge crowd of wolves. I pushed my way through the crowd trying to see what was happening. Once I got through the crowd I saw Humphrey in his werewolf form and then I saw another werewolf fighting Humphrey. I tried to figure out how was the other werewolf but I couldn't figure out who it was.

Humphrey's POV

There I was fighting Lone. That bastard. I was going to kill him. I ran at him and tackled him to the ground. I sat up and punched him over and over. He then pushed me off and stood back up . He punched me in the gut and took my breath away. I couldn't breath and I got to my knees trying to catch my breath. He then grabbed me and put me in to a head lock. He held tight and began trying to suffocate me.

I had to act fast or he would end me. I got off my knees with Lone still holding on.

"Is that all you got Lone?" I said and I jumped up and landed on Lone's chest. He yelped and let go of my neck and was knocked out. I rolled off of him and grabbed him. I held him over my head ready for the final blow I was going to give him.

"Humphrey stop!" I heard. I turned around to see that Kate was standing front of me.

"Kate?" I said. Just then Lone regain consciousness and slipped out of my hands. He ran behind me and kicked my knees out. I fell to the ground. I tried getting back up but i couldn't get back up. Lone then picked up a log and swung at me with all his strength. I went flying into a tree and I sat there dizzy from the blow.

Kate's POV

I witnessed Lone hit Humphrey with a log and he went flying into a tree. Lone walked over to Humphrey with the log and was ready to deliver the last blow.

"Any last words" he said to Humphrey while he was sitting at the base of the tree still dazed from the blow.

"Two! Fuck Off!" I said and I ran at him and knocked him on his back.

"If you want Humphrey you'll have to go through me first!" I growled

He growled back at me and charged at me. I braced for the impact but then Humphrey jumped in front of me and caught Lone before he could lay a finger on me.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH KATE!" He yelled and grabbed Lone's leg and flipped him on his back. He then grabbed Lone by the neck and put him in a headlock.

Lone tried his hardest to break free but then he started to get weaker and then he passed out. Humphrey let go of him and he fell on his side. Humphrey put one foot on his side and roared in victory. Lone then turned back himself. I looked back at the crowd and they cheered for Humphrey but other were fearing him.

I looked back at Humphrey and he started going back to his normal self. He took his foot off of Lone and began walking towards me. I didn't hesitate and I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"I'm fine" he said with an aggravated tone to his voice. I don't blame him.

"Humphrey... why were you fighting with Lone?" I asked curiously

"I fought him because he mated with you." He answered.

I was shocked. He thought that I mated with Lone. "Not in a million years" I thought and I snapped out of my thoughts by Humphrey who was calling my name.

"Kate are you ok?" He asked.

"huh... oh yeah I'm fine." I said "Humphrey why would you think that I would mate with Lone?"

"Menendez told me that he had a vision that you would be taken away from me by another male who is working for Diablo" he explained

"Oh" I said.

"That is why I attacked Lone that bastard!" he said with hatred and passion.

Lone's POV

I was coming to. The last thing I remembered was that I was fighting Humphrey. Then I remembered "That son of a bitch!" I thought and sat up and looked around. I saw him with Kate talking so I decided to take him now.

I got back on my feet and went to a full on sprint. I sprinted to Humphrey and when I got close enough I tackled him. He went sliding across the ground until he stopped. Everyone looked at me with surprised looks especially Kate.

"Back for more?" Humphrey said getting into his fighting stance in front of Kate.

"I just came to show you something" I answered knowing he would hate me for it.

"what it is I don't want to see it I just want you out of here!" He said and charged at me.

I barrel rolled out of the way and Humphrey passed me. I stood back up and Humphrey stopped and turned around ready for another attack but before he could and I ran up to him and grabbed him by the neck and raised him up in the air.

"I tried being nice but you forced me to do this." I said regretting what I was about to do.

"what could be... the worst thing you... can do to me?" He said struggling to get out of my grip.

"I'm sorry" I said and then I choke slammed him to the ground knocking him out "He should be out for 2 days at least" I thought.

"Humphrey! " Kate yelled "How could you do this to him? I'll kill you for what have done!" She yelled

She leaped at me showing her claws and she was aiming for my throat. I hopped out of way and she missed me."Look I don't want to fight you" I said trying to be the good guy.

"I guess you have to fight me" she growled "And I will enjoy every moment ripping you limb from limb and burying your limbs so no one can find you ever!"

"Really you think you can defeat me you little bitch" I said evilly.

"I know I can" she growled with confidence "I will make sure of it!"

At this point Eve was coming from the mountain and had heard the whole thing. But what she didn't know was that Kate was actually hurting me. I was trying to keep Kate away from my throat cause I didn't want kate to tear my throat out. She was on top of me and I had my arm out holding her back. I decided that I needed to reverse it and I rolled us over and now I was on top. That was when Eve saw us.

"Get off of my daughter!" She yelled and ran towards me.

"Oh shit!" I said knowing I was going to enter a world of pain.

But I remembered that I could control shadows and use them to go where ever I wanted to go. So I got off of Kate and grabbed Humphrey. I put him on my back and sprinted the fuck out of there. Kate got up and met with her mom.

"Are you ok Kate?" Eve asked

"Yeah but I'm going after Lone." She said and started chasing me. Then Eve followed.

They were right on my heels until I used my shadows to propel me forward but they somehow caught up. Then I heard the distinct sound of the waterfall and I knew that was my only way out.

So I went into a full speed run and dove through the waterfall.

**Thanks to Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf for helping me with the story. I hope you enjoyed.**

**~Hybrid Out**


	14. What's Fake And What's Real

Kate's POV

We were right on Lone's heels. I tried to grab Humphrey but Lone was too fast. I decided to just go and tackle Lone. I leaped in the air but before I could get to Lone He jumped into the waterfall I I fell in the water. My mom and I saw Lone with Humphrey go through the waterfall. I couldn't believe it.

"What the fuck!" my mom yelled "That is impossible they should've been killed by the waterfall!"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if Humphrey was alive. If he even was alive where did Lone take him. These thoughts kept going through my mind as I was sitting there in the water.

Lone's POV

It has been two days and I'm still waiting for him to wake up. He would kill me when he woke up so I had to be ready. But I still can't believe he thought that I would steal Kate from him. I mean yeah Kate was cute but Mary she was drop dead gorgeous. Too bad I won't be able to see her until I straighten things up with this idiot.

Humphrey stirred and woke up. "Uh... My head" he said putting his paw on his forehead. He then started looking around and he saw me.

"Finally you're awake" I said "Now I know you're angry but..."

"You son of a bitch!" Humphrey yelled and jumped at me. I just sunk into the ground and popped up behind him and rammed him into the ground.

"Now can I speak" I said a little annoyed

"What the fuck? How did you do that." he said with a shocked face.

" I have powers like yours except mine are need by shadows and yours as I saw before must of been water considering the blue markings that is swirled around you" I explained to him "Anyway what i don't get is that why did you think that I would steal kate?"

"You looked at her lustfully and you knew she was in heat and her parents told me..." he said

"Hold up her parents" I interrupted

"Yeah but it was Winston who told me where Kate was"

"She never came to my den or even near me at all that day."

"Well... wait... what do you mean by that day?" he asked

"I knocked you out and you were out for two days." I explained

Humphrey looked confused but I could tell he was thinking and hard. He then remembered something "But then why did you smell musky when you came out of the forest?" he asked

Humphrey's POV

"I met this Wolf named Mary she was the cutest thing I ever saw." Lone said

The name was familiar but I couldn't picture who it was "So you..."

"Yep" he said

"Oh..." I didn't ask anymore questions relating to Mary but I did have one "Uh... Lone... where are we" I said and stepped outside to see my surroundings.

There were mountain covered in snow, field were also in snow but there was the sun high in the sky and a cool breeze blew through and it flowed through my fur and it was a relaxing feeling. I sat down and looked who knows where I was.

"We're in Alaska." he said with pride sat next to me.

"Alaska!" he yelled "Why did you bring me here?"

"Follow me" he said calmly

He stood up and walked back into the den I looked at as he walked in and he stopped at a wall. He turned and signaled me to follow. I stood up and followed him.

"Why did you stop here?" I asked

He grabbed my shoulder " You'll see" he said with a smile "You were going to find out sooner or later by me or Menendez"

"What are you talking about." I asked

He turned back to the wall and the red stripe on his back started to glow. He lifted his paw put it against the wall and all these weird pictures appeared.

"What the..." I said looking at all these pictures. They went throughout the den. "What are these?"

"Memories of my past" Lone explained and took his paw off the wall. He walked over to the other side of the den and stopped at a picture. "Ah... this memory is my favorite. Do you want to see it?" He asked

"Uh ok" I said a little nervous. I walked over to him and looked at the picture. There were five wolves in one picture.

"This is your family. " he said

"How do you know about my family?" I asked with a surprised look.

"I know because I know your father Diablo." He explained

"But I never saw you around our territory" I said

"He casted me away when I was young."

"But only parents cast their pups away because of a weakness in the pup." I said with a confused face trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Well Diablo he is my father and he will deserve all the pain he brought to my family" Lone said with literal fire in his eyes.

I backed away a little in fear but I still couldn't figure out what was going on "What did Diablo do to your family" I asked

"He killed my mother and sister and I thought he murdered my older brother but somehow he survived and went to another pack. When I found him he thought I was after his girl. Then he tried killing me but I knocked him out and brought him to our original pack." he explained

I was still confused "Sounds a lot like what happened to me." I said

Lone just faced palm and said "I can't make this any" more simpler" he said pissed "That wolf is you. You are my brother."

As he said this I was confused but then it made sense but I thought blake was my brother. I didn't even know what was real and what was fake. I had so many questions but it was too much for me and I couldn't take it. I then passed out of shock.

Lone's POV

God dammit every time *grumbles and murmurs curses *

I walked out of my den into the cool breeze and walked through the snow. It took me awhile because the snow was so deep but I managed to make it through. In front of me there was a frozen stream. I walked up to it and carved a piece from it with my claw.

Once I had the block of ice in my paw I put it on my back and made my way back to the den.

I made it to the den and there was Humphrey still passed out"God he has got to stop passing out like this" I thought angrily. I walked up to him and held the block of ice up to his head and then said in a low voice "Fuoco Ombra" (shadow fire) my paws glowed black and the ice melted quickly and all over Humphrey. Then Humphrey jumped awake.

"Who What... What happened?" he asked groggily

"You passed out on me...again" I said exasperated

"Ah... my head" he said putting his paw on his forehead.

"Well you kinda deserved pain" I said

"Well its kinda hard to take the fact that I'm your brother!" Humphrey snapped

Humphrey's POV

After I said that I started to think. Then it popped in my head.

"Wait you can't be my brother. Blake is my brother" I said

"He is not your brother. Blake is Diablo's apprentice and he is acting like your brother so you wouldn't find out about me." He explained

I thought about it and all of it fell right into place. My whole life was a lie. A cover up. Keeping me away from the truth of who I am. This made my blood boil and I wanted to kill Diablo for keeping me away from Lone.

"Ok ... I think its time to head back to Jasper." I said

"I agree" he said nervously

I laughed at his reaction "Relax bro... you'll be fine" I said calming him down

"I probably have some explaining to do don't I?" He said

"Ya think" I said "And besides I bet they will understand"

"I hope you're right" he said and then went to the back of the den "You coming or what?"

I walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder "Lets do this" and with that we both jumped in the shadow that was in front of us.

**Well here you guys go. Took a while with me and Lone to figure it out but here it is. Tell me what you think will happen when Humphrey and Lone get back to Jasper.**

**~Hybrid Out**


	15. Blood Brothers

Lone's P.O.V.

I decided to pop me and Humphrey up in my den.

"Well here we ar-" I said before I was interrupted by Eve.

"You'll pay for what you have done." and she tackled me to the ground

"And exactly what did I do and to whom did I do it too?" I asked

"Shut up!" she said and she clawed me across both cheeks leaving three deep claw marks on me. She then got off of me and I put my paws on my wounds. She then picked me up and whacked me in the back of the head and everything went black

Humphrey's POV

Eve then went to the entrance of the den and then talk to two other wolves. "Get him out here." She then howl signaling a pack meeting. The two wolves entered the den and they were Candu and Hutch. They came in and each of them grabbed Lone's arms and dragged him out of the den with his legs sliding across the ground. I followed them out of the den.

"Eve what are you doing?" I asked very scared for my brother. She didn't answer me. "Oh shit" I thought "I have a very bad feeling about this.

We took a short walk to the feeding grounds where Winston and Kate were there waiting. I also got to see that the whole pack was there.

"Humphrey!" Kate called and she ran at me and tackled me to the ground and put me in a hug.

"Its nice to see you too"

"Are you ok? Did Lone hurt you?" she asked

I didn't answer her. I was too busy worrying about Lone. I pushed her off of me and walked to where Eve was holding Lone.

"Humphrey what's wrong?" Kate asked running up to my side

"Don't worry. What are they going to do to Lone? " I asked

"They are going to kill him because he kidnapped you. The future pack leader. " she answered

I ran towards where Eve and Winston was and Kate was close behind me. I was closing in on them when I saw Hutch and Candu holding Lone and they were in front of Winston. I slowed down and then I came to a complete stop. Kate up next "Humphrey what are you doing?" I just ignored the question

"Lone for kidnapping the future pack leader you are sentenced to death" Winston said to Lone. The pack cheered all except Mary. I could tell. I felt bad for seeing that she was going to see Lone her love die. Once I heard and saw this and I tried to save Lone but Kate walked in front of me.

"Humphrey don't worry about Lone he getting executed. All of our problems will be washed away." She said trying to calm me down

"Kate I have to go to Lone. "

"Why?" She asked

I was tired of all the questions I turned my attention to where Winston was. I saw that he let Eve take over. " Lone is so screwed." I thought.

"This is for my daughter" Eve said and she punched Lone in the gut and knock the wind out of him. Eve then put her claws at his throat. I was getting pissed. She looked at Lone "Any last words?" She asked

He looked up at her and spit in her face. When she got hit she back up trying to get the spit out of her eyes. Hutch then punched Lone in his face. Blood started coming down on his face.

"You are going to regret that." Lone said to Hutch as he spat out blood.

"You won't lay a finger on him." Eve said and she raised her paw.

This made me angry and I charged at her. No one was going to kill my brother

"Humphrey!" Kate yelled

While I was charging my anger took over and I turned. Once I started turning I heard gasps around me. I fully turned and I tackled Eve before she could kill Lone. I got off of her and I jumped at Hutch and Candu. Lone got his arms out of their grip and ducked. I tackled both Hutch and Candu to the ground knocking them unconscious. Lone laid on the ground clutching his stomach still in pain from the blows. I saw Eve getting back up and shaking her head.

She finally focused on Lone and she ran to him with fire in her eyes. "I will kill you no matter what it takes!" She said to Lone and leaped at him.

I had a small amount of time to react. I jumped into front of Lone and rammed my shoulder into Eve sending her flying. "NO ONE HURTS MY BROTHER!" I snarled to warn them. I then picked Lone up and threw him on my shoulder. I ran to the forest and made my way to the stream that used to separate the Western and Eastern packs.

Kate's POV

I was stunned. Lone was Humphrey's brother? I was knock out of shock and remembered that my mom was injured. I rushed over to her side. "Mom are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm... fine" she grunted as she tried to sit up and she had a confused face "You heard that too right?" she asked

"Heard what?" I asked knowing the answer to that question.

"Lone is Humphrey's brother." she said "But they don't look alike."

"I know." I said also questioning the possibility that Lone is related to Humphrey in anyway but nothing came to mind. Except for the stripe down the back Humphrey and Lone have but Lone is like an Alpha/Omega while Humphrey is an omega. I just couldn't get my head around it. I started getting a headache.

So I just sat down and held my head trying to figure out how they are related.

"I'm going to talk to Humphrey to sort this confusion. You want to come mom?" I asked.

"I guess it could find out how they are related and find out what are we going to do." she answered.

I stood up and walked to my mom to help her up. She grunted in pain as she got up but was fine afterwards and we started walking to where Humphrey disappeared with lone into the woods. We entered the woods and I lifted my muzzle and started searching for Humphrey's scent.

"Mom can you help me look for Humphrey's scent?" I asked my mom.

"Sure honey" she said and lifted her muzzle and sniffed the air for a least a speck of Humphrey's scent.

After a couple of minutes of searching for Humphrey's scent I heard my mom shout, "I found it!" I rushed over to her and she said "follow me" and she started walking east. I was right behind her. I was a good ten minute walk and my mom stop in front of a bush.

"Mom why did you stop?" I asked

"Shhh... They are right there." she whispered

I walked toward the bush and saw Lone and Humphrey and I could not believe my eyes.

Humphrey's POV

I put down Lone and he started coughing up blood. I returned into my normal form and stood near Lone.

"Lone are you ok?" I asked

"Does it look like I'm ok?" he snapped

"Ok ok.. jeez. I'll fix you up." I said

"With what you don't have any sap or leaves and besides you're not a healer!" he said

"Just let me help you." I said

"No I should be fine in a bit. My shadows heal me no matter how bad the damage is" Lone explained.

"Well my way is faster" I said and I walked to the stream.

"Where are you going?" he asked and tried to get up.

"Wait here" I said and I was near the stream. I sat in front of the stream and I closed my eyes.

"Dude what are you doing? I thought you were going to "Help" me" he said a little annoyed

"I am. Now just shut up and wait I need to concentrate" I said annoyed at his constant badgering.

I sat there concentrating and I felt the cold air going through my body. My symbols started glowing blue and I opened my eyes and I turned around and Lone saw that my eyes were all blue.

"This is how I'm going to heal you." I said while water swirled around on my paws.

The water was flowing through my paws glowing bright blue. I could tell that Lone got nervous and started backing up as he was on the ground.

"Don't worry I healed myself with it and it should be painless" I said

"Uh yeah keyword should." He said fearfully and backed even further away in fright.

"Stop being a pussy and trust me." He said annoyed by my fear

"Alright I will but only because you're my brother" Lone said and sat down and was tensed ready for the pain.

"Calm down. Relax your body."

"Are you going to heal me or have sex with me"

"I think I'm starting to know why dad left you in Alaska"

"Fuck you" He said "I may be younger but I can still knock you out"

"Yeah yeah... are you going to let me heal you or what?"

"Fine heal me but if try something I'll knock you out and leave." he said

"Calm the fuck down! Jeez!" I said as I walked up to him

"I will not. I have internal injuries that are in need of some motherfucking care" he said in an annoyed fashion.

I ignored him and put my paws on his head and his chest.

"Ahh! Holy shit it burns. What is that holy water"

I didn't answer and I closed my eyes. The water on me started seeping into Lone and then disappeared.

"How was that supposed to help me?" He asked and I opened my eyes to answer him.

Just then Lone started glowing and a black cross appeared on his white chest. Red appeared on his cheek and his gut. It glowed red for a couple of seconds and then it turned blue. I looked at Lone and he had a face of relief. I then noticed that the claw marks on his face were closing up.

"What?" Lone asked and he put his paw on the cuts and they were gone. "Whoa. Now this is really creepy"

"Yeah that was my reaction too." I chuckled and took my paws off him "Are you able to get up?

"Let's hope so." He said nervously. He put both of his front paws down and picked himself up with his hind legs doing a frontflip in the process

"You feeling better"

"Hell yeah at least it wasn't as bad as that caribou hoof to the head" he said laughing

"Wow" someone said behind us and I turned around to find Kate and Eve in front of me.

"Please don't kill me" Lone said thinking Kate was Eve

"Lone calm down its Kate Eve is behind her."

Lone then disappeared.

"Whoa! Where did he go?" asked Kate

"I'm in a tree to your left" Lone said

They looked up to see Lone in the tree to their left. "Why are you up there?" asked Eve

"Well lets see. You scratched my cheek, you broke my ribs, and finally YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" Lone yelled pissed the hell off and thought 'You fucking jackass' (smosh reference)

"Well I didn't know you were Humphrey's brother. We thought you were a spy of Diablo." Eve explained

"Well you see now I'm not" Lone said and jumped off the branch he was on.

"Well lets go back to the feeding grounds" I said "I'll explained everything"

"Wait Humphrey what did you do back there to Lone?" Kate asked

"It's a long story" he said and they started back to the feeding grounds.

Little did they know that the traitor was watching them the whole time.

Traitor's POV

There was I hiding in the bushes about a couple yards from the group where my target was "Shit... he found Lone" I thought "I'm going to have to tell Diablo about this... I might need to take them both out" and I came out of my hiding spot when the coast was clear. I made sure that I was not seen and I began running. I had to tell Diablo what happened. "I'm sure that he will decide on how we are to expose of Humphrey and Lone."

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. Sorry for the late update I've been busy with school so it was hard from me and and Lone to work on it. So I hope you enjoy**

**~Hybrid Out**


End file.
